Familia Nikiforov-Katsuki
by kaeraen
Summary: La familia Nikiforov-Katsuki, conformada por un atractivo ruso con sonrisas acorazonadas, un tímido japonés con afición a los rusos apuestos (solo uno, en realidad) y un pequeño hijo gato. La vida familiar no es tan simple como parece. Mucho Fluff y amor.
1. Soy un gato

**Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice, no me pertenece**.

* * *

-Soy un gato.

No se esperaban eso.

Victor y Yuri pasaban una agradable tarde sentados juntos en el sofá cuando su pequeño hijo apareció y soltó esa pequeña… bomba.

Victor bajó el libro que leía y Yuri bloqueó su tableta. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada algo sorprendida… o quizás no tan sorprendida. En la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki (lo creyesen o no) este tipo de cosas eran bastante normales. Más o menos.

Yurio tenía puestas sus pantuflas que asemejaban esponjosas patas de gatos y su sudadera favorita, roja y con gorro con orejas triangulares.

Quizás esto era un poco su culpa.

-Ah, eso ya lo sabíamos.- murmuró Victor.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron los dos Yuris.

Yuri miró con un poquito de sorpresa a su esposo, debatiéndose si detenerlo o no. Decidió dejarlo, quería ver como manejaría esto.

-Ajá. Era obvio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Yurio miró a su padre con desconfianza.

-Bueno, eran realmente obvio.- repitió, mirándolo seriamente, con labios ligeramente fruncidos. –Tus orejas te delatan. Tus orejas de gato.

-¿Uh?

Yurio llevó sus manitas hasta las falsas orejas de gato de su gorro, apretujándolas un poco.

Victor negó y caminó hasta él. Se puso a su altura y empujó el gorro fuera de su cabecita rubia.

Yuri no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo, sin mover un solo músculo.

-Me refiero a tus verdaderas orejas de gato.

Y con sus dedos acarició las orejitas de _humano_ de Yurio. Tomó las puntas con sus dedos y jaló suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Luego rascó detrás de ellas y Yurio se retorció por las cosquillas.

-¡Ah! Que gatito tan más interesante. Se supone que ahora debería estar ronroneando, no riendo. – rascó de nuevo.

Y Yurio, reprimiendo sus risitas, dejó salir un suave ronroneo.

-Ahí está.- Victor mostró su más grande sonrisa de corazón y abrazó a Yurio empujándolo hacia su pecho. -¿Mi Yuri, no es increíble? Tenemos un hijo gato. Somos de lo más afortunados.

Yuri miró a Yurio en brazos de su esposo. Su carita relaja y complacida por ser llamado gato. Y él también tuvo que sonreír.

-Amazing.- rió.

Y se unió al abrazo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Ah, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de los chicos siendo una familia y esto se me ocurrió hace tantísimo tiempo. En realidad, se suponía que sería una historia un poquito más sería en donde se vería al Vikturi crecer como familia y madurar, pero me ha costado tanto desarrollar esa idea que temía jamás publicarla (a pesar de que ya tenía el primer y parte del segundo capítulo listo). Así que mejor decidí comenzar con esto y ya después (cuando Inspiración vuelva de sus vacaciones) publicar la otra.**

 **Estos serán dabbles o one-shots sobre esta adorable familia y estarán entrelazados. Espero que les guste 3 (Lamento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía, actualmente no tengo mis gafas y me encuentro parcialmente ciega).**


	2. Victor siempre gana

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Victor siempre gana**

* * *

Yuri jamás pensó que llegarían a esto.

Cuando Victor dijo que adoptar una mascota sería la mejor idea para unir más a la familia simplemente estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos amaban los animales y su pequeño Yurio había mostrado recientemente un gran interés por ellos también. Y siendo que de vez en cuando parecía que no había nada que pudieran hacer juntos por sus distintas personalidades, Yuri creyó que esta era su oportunidad para crear un lazo con su hijo.

Ahora, que la idea que Yuri tenía era de un tranquilo viaje hasta la tienda de animales, mirar los distintos animales por uno o dos minutos, a lo máximo, y entonces, como obra del destino, los tres mirarían hacía alguna vitrina y sabrían que el pequeño animalito que ahí estuviera sería el indicado para llevar a casa.

Ridículo. De verdad.

Yuri quiso golpearse por lo tonto que había sido al pensar eso. Si bien, Yurio se había tomado bastante bien la noticia de adoptar una mascota, él había declarado que sería un gato. Uno pequeño y suave.

Y aunque Yuri no sentía especial interés por los felinos lo habría aceptado con tal de ver feliz a su Yurio.

Lástima que Victor no pensara lo mismo.

-Tendremos un perro.

-¡No quiero un perro, quiero un gato!

Yuri se encogió en su lugar ante el estruendoso grito del más joven.

-Los gatos son tontos, tendremos un perro.

Al menos Victor guardaba la calma. Desde el inicio de la pelea no había hecho más que pararse recto frente a su hijo y cruzarse de brazos para comenzar a rebatir con voz firme.

-¡Nooooo!- chilló el rubio -¡Tú eres tonto! ¡Quiero un gato! ¡Gato, gato, gato!

-Los perros son más cariñosos, lo único que te dará ese tonto gato serán rasguños cuando trates de abrazarlo. Díselo, Yuri.

Yuri no lo hizo. Estaba un poco sorprendido de ser metido _de nuevo_ a la conversación. Su nombre había sido mencionado al inicio de la pelea, cuando padre e hijo le gritaron para diera su opinión sobre la cuestión ¿qué era mejor, perros o gatos?

Después de que Yuri tartamudeara que todo lo que importaba en la vida era el amor, ellos decidieron que su intervención era inútil y siguieron con lo suyo, ignorándolo.

-¡Papi!- Yurio lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y entonces tuvo que intervenir.

-Ah, ambos son igual de buenos. Sé que hay algunos gatos que disfrutan mucho de los mimos- sonrió. –Pero un perro también suena lindo. Quizás solo tenemos que ir a la tienda y ver a algunos de los animales que están ahí, si hay uno que nos agrade a los tres, lo traeremos a casa, independientemente de si es un gato, un perro o un pez. – terminó satisfecho.

Miró a sus dos chicos favoritos y decidió que ambos parecían estar de acuerdo.

Mientras salían del apartamento y se dirigían hacia el elevador escuchó a Yurio susurrarle a Victor un "Dijo gato primero, seguro será un gato", pero lo ignoró. De la misma forma que ignoró las quejas de Victor al sentir las patadas que Yurio le proporcionaba a su asiento de manera "accidental".

Cuando _por fin_ llegaron a la tienda de mascotas Victor y Yurio fueron los primeros de salir del auto, dejándolo a él con la tarea de cerrar sus puertas y ponerle seguro al auto. Y cuando él pudo entrar a la tienda no vio más que borrones rubios y grises recorrer el lugar sin parar.

Les tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos de búsqueda, peleas y algunos gritos, hasta que Yuri decidió que era suficiente y se acercó a la dependienta para pedirle que le mostrará los cachorros. Ella lo llevó hasta una sección algo apartada del lugar y le mostró jaulas de perritos, gatitos y algunos conejitos, distribuidos a lo largo de la pared. Todos pequeños y bonitos.

Miró cuidadosamente cada uno, a veces acariciando la cabeza de alguno, y sonriendo por la ternura. Y entonces lo vio. Pequeño, marrón y de apariencia de peluche.

Lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Ah, es un caniche. Tiene tres meses.

Yuri lo acercó a su rostro. El cachorrito lo miró tímidamente con sus pequeños ojos de botón.

-Es lindo.

Yuri ni siquiera notó cuando su familia se acercó a él. Le sonrió a Victor, quien miraba al cachorrito como si fuera la cosa más tierna del mundo, quizás lo era, después de Yurio, por su puesto.

Yurio miraba todo desde su lugar, a un lado de su papi Yuri. Jaló del suéter de Yuri para llamar su atención y se sintió complacido cuando el japonés le sonrió y le acercó al pequeño caniche.

El rubio acercó su rostro al cachorro para observarlo mejor y se alejó sobresaltado cuando este le lamió la nariz.

Sus padres lo miraron cuidadosamente.

-¡Lo amo!- gritó.

Yuri sonrió, Victor saltó emocionado y la dependienta soltó un suspiro aliviada.

-Muy bien, entonces llevémoslo a casa.

Les tomó media hora más salir de la tienda, Yurio y Victor tomándose su tiempo para escoger los accesorios necesarios para el cuidado del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Y cuando Yuri pensó que todo estaría bien, un nuevo problema salió. El nombre del cachorro.

-Yo creo, ya que fue Yuri quien escogió a este bebé, yo debería elegir el nombre. –Victor dijo poniendo cara de sabelotodo y acomodándose en el sofá del apartamento. –Y será Makkachin.

-¡No! Yo elijo el nombre- Yurio miró furiosamente a su padre. -¡Va a llamarse Gato!

-Yurio, no puedes poner tus deseos frustrados en el pobre Makkachin. Además, ser llamado gato es un insulto para los perros.

Más miradas furiosas hacía Victor.

Yuri suspiró. En realidad, Yuri sabía que esta era una pelea que no valía la pena, decidió comenzar a hacer la cena mientras escuchaba los gritos de los hombres que amaba, finalmente Yuri sabía que el cachorro terminaría llamándose Makkachin, porque si había algo que ni él ni su Yurio podían rebatir, era que Victor siempre ganaba.

* * *

Hola, hola 3 Espero que les haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por sus reviews. En realidad, no estoy muy segura sobre este, no tuve mucho tiempo para trabajar en el, pero espero ponerle cosas más lindas y divertidas al siguiente 3 3

Los amo mucho :3

SPAM: Pueden pasarse por mi perfil, tengo otros drabbles también Fluff que espero que disfruten.


End file.
